New War
by Dracorex17
Summary: Loki's invasion has been stopped by the original Avengers and they went off to live their own lives, but the war isn't over. Loki is putting together a new army and plans to attack again. Will the New Avengers be able to stop him or die trying? SYOC *Closed*
1. SYOC Form

**I need as many heroes that I can get. Please send those characters in :)**

Name/Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Family:

Every day clothes:

Hero name:

Hero outfit:

Apperance:

Personality:

Powers:

Weaknesses:

Romance/Crush:

History/Bio:

Other:

Here are a couple characters that some friends have sent me:

Name/Nickname: Dakota Johnson

Age: 17

Gender: male

Family: Mom and dad are dead.

Every day clothes: a white t-shirt under a leather jacket, blue jeans, and combat boots.

Hero name: Shifter

Hero outfit: Doesn't need one. He fights as an animal, but when he's in human form while as a hero, he wears the same thing as everyday, but with a baseball cap to hide his face.

Appearance: Dark Blonde hair, brown eyes, 5'6, athletic build.

Personality: He's quiet and caring, but has a mean side if made angry. He'll do whatever he has to to keep the people he cares about safe.

Powers: He can morph into any creature he can touch.

Weaknesses: He has to have touched the animal to morph into it and he's weak in his human form.

Would your character like a romance?: Yes.

History/Bio: His parents disowned him when he was 12 because of his powers. Ever since then, he's worked hard to show his parents that he wasn't a freak, but a hero. When Loki came, his parents were killed in a building collapse. He was torn apart by their deaths. After that happened when he was 16, he joined the Avengers and has worked hard to keep people from experiencing the same fate as his parents.

Other: He doesn't think he's cute, but the girls that have seen him say he is.

Name/Nickname:Dakota Martin (Coty)

Age:17

Gender:male

Family:Mom and dad are dead.

Every day clothes:always wears a white t-shirt under a leather jacket, blue jeans, and combat boots.

Hero name: The Silver Dragon

Hero outfit: Silver full plate armor with a red dragon emblazoned on the front.

Appearance: Dark Blonde hair, brown eyes, 5'6,

Personality:He's quiet and caring, but has a mean side if made angry. He'll do whatever he has to to keep the people he cares about safe.

Powers: None

Weaknesses: He doesn't always think before he rushes into a fight and he's weak in his normal shape.

Romance/Crush: None yet

History/Bio:His parents disowned him when he was 12 because of his powers. Ever since then, he's worked hard to show his parents that he wasn't a freak, but a hero. When Loki came, his parents were killed in a building collapse. He was torn apart by their deaths. After that happened when he was 16, he joined the Avengers and has worked hard to keep people from experiencing the same fate as his parents.

Other:He doesn't think he's cute, but the girls that have seen him say he is. He's an expert swordsman and has never lost a fight yet.

Name/Nickname: Rachel Simmons

Age:17

Gender:female

Family:Mom and Dad were murdered. she's an only child.

Every day clothes:always wears a plain white t-shirt under a leather jacket, blue jeans, and combat boots.

Hero name: Lightning Quicksilver

Hero outfit: Same as every day, but with a black baseball cap hiding her face.

Appearance: Light brown hair, brown eyes, athletic build, 5'6,

Personality: She's very outspoken and loves to be around people. She'll do anything to keep her friends and the people she cares about safe.

Powers:She has superhuman speed and can generate electricity from all over her body.

Weaknesses: She doesn't think before going into a fight. She may love to be around people, but she doesn't know how to tell a friend from a foe sometimes.

Romance/Crush:None yet

History/Bio:Her parents died during the fight with Loki. Ever since their deaths when she was 12, she has done everything she could to get the Avengers to notice her. When they finally did when she was 16, she was happy to join and help keep kids from experiencing what she did with her parents.

Other: Guys like to flirt with her since they think she's cute.

Name/Nickname:Rich Blackbird

Age:20

Gender:male

Family:Parents were killed by him.

Every day clothes: He always wears a black muscle shirt, camo pants, and combat boots.

Hero name:Shooter

Hero outfit: Same as Every day outfit

Appearance: Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, 5'9"

Personality:He's calm and level-headed, but is very dangerous if angered.

Powers: None

Weaknesses: He doesn't have any powers and he isn't very good at making friends.

Romance/Crush: None yet

History/Bio:His parents abused him as a child. After years of being abused, he killed his parents and went into the amry. He became a US Army Ranger before leaving the army for killing another soldier on accident. Now, he scopes New York for his next victums. And he's been known as the guy who will anyone for no reason at all.

Other:He's very good at hand-to-hand combat, is an expert marksman from his time as a ranger.


	2. Character List

**Major:**

Dakota Johnson

Dakota Martin

Rachel Simmons

Rich Blackbird

Daniella Alejandra Martinez

Elyssa


	3. Chapter 1

New War

Coty walks through Avenger's headquarters, looking around for someone to talk to. He was extremely bored. He walks into the debriefing room to find Rich and Dani sitting across the table from each other. "Hey, guys." He says, sitting down in a chair at the end.

Dani turns towards him. "Hey, Coty. What's up?"

Coty shrugs. "Not much really. I was just looking for someone to talk to."

Rich chuckles. "What? The little baby need attention?"

Coty glares at him. "Shut it, Rich."

"Yeah. Really, Rich. You don't have to insult everybody." Dani replies, glancing back at him.

Rich smiles smugly. "Is the fire girl getting upset with someone picking on someone younger than them?"

Coty glances at Dani and could see that she was about to lose her temper. "I'd stop if I were you, Rich, or else something bad's going to happen."

Dani's eyes glow slightly and smoke rises from the chair she's sitting in. Rich smirks at her as he leans back in his chair. "I don't think I want to stop. I'm having too much fun."

Dani's muscles tense. Coty leans over and places a hand on her bare arm. "Calm down, Dani. It's only going to make things worse."

Dani shakes her head. "He deserves a beating." She leaps towards Rich, wh nearly falls backwards out of his chair trying to get away from her, but Coty quickly grabs her around the waist and holds her back. She fights to get out of his grip, but he holds on tight. Her rock hard arms beat against his arms as he struggles to get her to the freeze chamber quickly. Smoke rises from his shirt as her body temerature rises. Small flames leap acros her skin as she fights to get out of his grip.

"Let me go!" Dani screams, fighting against his grip. "Let me beat the living crap out of him "

Coty grits his teeth and tightens his grip on her slightly. He ignores the burning smell coming from hie shirt. Finally, he reaches the freeze chamber. Quickly, he opens the door and throws her in. As soon as she hits the ground, she bursts into flames and turns on him. He slams the door shut before turning the chamber on.

Dani hits the door once before ice cold air floods the chamber, putting out her flames. She slides to the ground as she starts to calm down. After a moment, Coty turns the chamber off and opens the door. He picks her up carefully.

"Now, lets get you back to your room and warm you up." Coty says soothingly. He slowly leads her to her room. When they pass the debriefing room, Rich is standing outside of it. Dani is too cold to notice him, but Coty glares at him before turning back to Dani. He walks into her room and places her on her bed. He pulls the covers up around her. "There you go. Now, rest and warm up."

Dani smiles at him. "Thanks, Coty." She leans up and places a soft kiss on his cheek before laying down and curling up under the warm blanket.

Coty just stares at her. He stands up and walks out of the room as he toushes his cheek where she kissed him. He's snapped back to the present when he hears a chuckling from his left. He immediately whirls towards the voice and slams the person against the wall. He then sees that it's just Rich.

Rich laughs again. "Wow. Is there a spark or is Rachel somewhere nearby?" He laughs again.

Coty growls. "Shut up, Rich." When Rich doesn't stop laughing, he slams his fist into the wall next to Rich's head. Rich stops laughing and stares at him. "Now, just leave people alone. Because if you don't stop, then people are going to do the same thing to you that you do to them."

Rich smirks. "And what can you really pick on me about?"

Coty smiles evilly. "Let me just ask you this... is there something between you and Elyssa?"

Rich pales slightly. He shakes his head. "No. There's nothing between me and her."

"Maybe not, but we can all see that you like her." Coty retorts.

Rich opens his mouth to say something, but closes it a second later.

Coty cmiles triumphantly. "You see? We do have something on you. Everyone can see it. So, if you don't want us picking on you about that, then don't pick on us about our things. Got it?" Rich nods. "Good." He then turns and walks towards the living area.

Richard glares after him before heading to his room.


	4. Chapter 2

Ash in his long coat, baseball cap, knee-length shorts, and plain black t-shirt. Dakota could see a small amount of green scales on his neck under the t-shirt. Coty in his white t-shirt under a leather jacket, blue jeans, and combat boots. Dani in her black skinny jeans, red sleeveless Guns n' Roses t-shirt, black leather jacket, white rayban sunglasses and black hightop sneakers. Reiss in his lightly faded jeans, dark blue polo shirt with black markings, and black running shoes. Elyssa in her black skinny jeans, red longsleeved, shoulderless top with an over corset, and high heeled boots. Holly in her bright green tanktop, blue skinny jeans, and fold down black boots. Ivory in her dark grey oversized disney hoodie, black yoga pants, and combat boots. Mark in his black t-Shirt, red hoodie, blue jeans, battered trainers, and dark sunglasses. Piper in her white shorts, low cut vest top, and sandals. Rachel in her plain white t-shirt under her leather jacket, blue jeans, and combat boots. And Shaw in her flannel shirt over her cami, skinny jeans, and combat boots. The only one not there is Rich as always.

Dakota glances around and see that not a single person is sitting down; everyone is standing. A second later, Fury walks in in his signature black jacket, black jeans, and black shoes. He turns his good eye to look over every that's there.

"Where's Shooter?" He asks, using Rich's hero name. Everyone shrugs. Then Rich walks in calmly and takes a seat in an empty chair. Fury glares at him for a second before looking around the room. "Now, you all may be wondering why I've brought you here." Dakota nods with everyone else. "Well, the reason is that we have a problem."

"And what's the problem, Fury?" Dakota asks, stepping forward slightly.

Fury turns to him. "Dr. Banner has found weird shapes on their way here. To Earth. He believes that they're spacecraft." He pulls a folder out of his jacket and slides it towards Dakota. Dakota picks the folder up and takes a look at the pictures inside. The picture shows the black sky with small glowing specks floating across the sky. He then passes the pictures around the group. Everyone takes a look at the pictures before passing them to the next person.

"Alright. So, they're spaceships. So, what?" Rich asks Fury.

"Well, we don't know if they're friendly or hostile. So, what we need is a group who can go up there in a spaceship and check. If they're hostile, they're going to stop or hold them off long enough for us to assemble the army. If they're friendly, then we're going to need to know what they want. So, who's up to going?"

No one says anyting for a few moments. Then Dakota steps forward. "I'll go." Fury nods. Anna glances at Dakota silently.

Ash stands up. "Me too."

Reiss stands up. "Same here."

Holly raises her hand. "I'll go."

Mark places his hand on the table and stands up. "I'll go up too."

Dani's the last one to stand. "Me too."

Fury nods. "Well, there's our team. Meet in one hour in the training room. From there, we'll head over to the spaceship that will take you up. Now, suit up." He then leaves the room.

Everyone's quiet. No one moves for a couple minutes. Finally, Holly glances around at the other people who are going. "Well, lets suit up people."

Dakota nods and walks out of the room. Anna follows him.

"Why do you have to go?" She asks as they reach his room.

Dakota glances at her before stepping into his room. "Because it's my duty. I have to do whatever I have to to protect Earth and it's people." He opens his closet and pulls out his blue baseball cap. He pulls it low over his face.

Anna stares at him. "But what if you're killed?"

Dakota shrugs. "Then I'll die defending what I care about. My friends and family."

Anna opens her mouth to say more, but she closes her mouth. "Well, good luck." She then hugs him unexpectedly.

Dakota smiles slightly and hugs her back. "I'll be ok."

"I seriously hope so." She whispers to where he can't hear her. She then pulls back. "Well, I better go and see if any of the others need help." She turns around and leaves.

Dakota stares after her before walking out and heading towards the training room.

Anna's POV

Anna walks through the halls silently before coming to Ivory's room. She hesitates before walking in. Ivory was sitting on her bed with her sister, Shaw. They both look up at her.

"What do you need?" Ivory asks softly.

"You already know what I need." Anna answers, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Ivory nods before turning to her sister. "Can you give us a minute?"

Shaw stares at Anna and nods. "Yeah. Sure." She stands up then leaves the room.

Ivory then turns to Anna. "So, how about you tell me exactly what you want to tell me. It's better to say it than just reading your mind."

Anna nods. She takes a deep breath. "Y-You know I like Dakota right?"

Ivory sighs and nods. "It's about him going on that mission into space isn't it?"

"You already know. And yes it is. I like him and I don't want him to get killed. It would seriously injure me if he was killed." Anna whispers, sounding like she was near to tears.

Ivory wraps a comforting arm around Anna's shoulders. "I know. He's a great guy and it would hurt all of us if he was killed, but he volunteered for it and if you and him are meant to be, then he'll come back. Alright?"

Anna nods. "Alright."

Ivory smiles slightly. "How about we go and get a glass of hot chocolate?"

Anna nods. "Yeah. Sure."

Ivory and Anna stand up and walk towards the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 3

New War Chapter 3:

Dani's POV

Dani stands in the training room silently. She was already in her hero suit. A black skin suit with a silver A on it that covers her whole body except her face, neck and hair. She leans against a wall as she waits for the others heroes going on the mission to check out the spacecraft. As she was checking out her nails, Anna walks in.

Anna smiles at her and walks over. "Hey, Dani."

"Hey. What's up?" Dani asks as Holly walks in in her Black spandex suit accented with red.

Holly walks over and smiles at the both of them. "hey."

"Hey, Holly. Can I tell you two a secret?" Anna asks softly.

Holly and Dani nods. "Yeah. Sure."

Anna stares at them for a second. "I'm scared."

"Scared about what?" Holly asks, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"For Dakota's life." Anna whispers.

Dani and Holly smile slightly. "You like him a lot don't you?"

Anna nods silently.

"Well, he'll come home safely. We'll make sure of it." Holly assures her. She gives her an assuring squeeze.

Anna smiles and nods. "Please. I really don't want to lose the first guy that I've actually liked."

"First guy that you've liked?" Dani asks, confused.

Anna nods again. "Yes. I didn't really like any guy before I joined the Avengers because I was always getting bullied. Everyone at the school I was at picked on and and bullied me every day. And because of that, I never really liked anyone, but that changed when I came here and met Dakota. I met him and everything changed." She sighs.

Dani nods. "I see. Well, at least you've found that guy that feels right. I might've found that guy too, but anyway... Don't worry. Dakota will get home safely."

Anna smiles. "Alright."

At that moment, Reiss walk in in his armor that looks like Iron Man's armor, but it has a skull-like face and is silve and blue instead of red. He glances at them and nods slightly.

"Hey, Reiss." Anna says.

Ash and Mark walk in after him. Ash is waering the same thing that he had been wearing in the conference room while Mark is now shirtless and wearing black pants and combat boots. Dakota walks in a moment later with Fury.

"Alright, heroes! Lets get going. The helicopter will be taking us to the spaceship from here. And just to remind you, this is a dangerous mission and we're all counting on you. Now, lets go." He turns and leads them out a door on the other side of the room to a helicopter. Everyone climbs onto the helicopter except Anna.

Anna grabs Dakota's hand and looks into his eyes. "Be carefull." She whispers.

Dakota nods. "I'll be carefull."

Anna nods and lets go of his hand as the helicopter lifts off. Dani glances at Dakota. _I'll make sure he gets back to her safely_, she vows to herself. _Anyway I can._

The flight takes at least 10 minutes before the helicopter drops them off at the launch site. The spaceship looms above them. They all step off the helicopter and follow Fury towards the spaceship.

"You guys already know what you're supposed to do. So, lets get you on that ship." Fury says as they enter an elevator that takes them up to the top.

When they reach the cockpit, they're helped into their seats by technicians. The technicians strap them tightly and firmly into their seats before stepping back onto the elevator. They all give the thumbs up. Dani holds onto her straps tightly. This was extremely new to her as well as to the others. She glances at Fury who was still standing on the elevator.

"Good luck, guys." Fury says as the elevator descends, leaving all of them there alone.

Reiss glances around at everybody. He had taken his armor off and it was stowed behind them. He smiles slightly. He opens his mouth, but doesn't get to say anything.

"Don't even think about making a joke right now, Reiss." Holly says quickly. Reiss closes his mouth. Dakota grins silently.

Dani could hear the count down. _10... 9... 8... 7... _Dani's grip on her straps tightens slightly. _6... 5... 4... 3... 2...1... Blast off._

"Gotta blast!" Reiss shouts, quoting from Jimmy Neutron. Dakota bursts out laughing, but is cut short as the engines leap to life and the spaceship shoots into the sky. Dani grits her teeth as the ship goes higher.

After what seems like hours, the ship finally stops and they can move again. Dani immediately unstraps herself only to float right out of her seat. The others too unstrap themselves and float out of their seats.

"This is so cool." Holly says, smiling.

Dakota shrugs. "This is cool, but not as cool as flying as a falcon."

Ash nods. "Yeah. Flying through the sky is better."

Reiss moves to his suit and holds onto it as he glances out the window. He then turns to them. "We're almost to the other spaceships."

Dani and Dakota move to another window. They glance out and see that he's right. The other spaceships are right there in front of them.

Holly looks around at everyone. "Alright. We need to be prepared if they are indeed hostile. Everyone get ready." She moves to a window and keeps her eyes on the ships.

Dani nods as she starts to feel her body temperature rising. Dakota shifts and melds together. A moment later, a full grown lion stands in his place. Mark's scaly skin extends to cover his entire body while Ash balls his fists. They all stay tensed while the ship moves closer to the others.

A moment later, a face pops up on the small screen on the control panel. Dakota growls deeply and Dani tenses.

"Loki." Dani snarls.

Loki grins. "Yes. It is me. Now, you have 5 seconds to surrender before we blow you out of the sky."

Dakota growls again. "We'd never surrender to you!" He shouts in all of our heads.

Holly nods. "Yeah. Never."

Loki shrugs. "Your choice. FIRE!"

A red beam streaks from one of the ships and strikes the side of the ship. Everyone stumbles and grabs ahold of something.

"We're hit! We need to navigate away from the ships!" Reiss shouts. He had gotten into his suit and was now at the wheel. The ships sowly turns back towards Earth and starts forward slowly.

Another beam hits them again. Dani grits her teeth and holds onto the back of a seat. Dakota digs his claws into another seat.

"We're not going to last much longer!" Reiss shouts.

Dani glances out a window and sees Ash floating towards Earth. "Well, Ash is safe. He's floating towards Earth. It's a good thing he can survive with little oxygen."

There's a huge explosion from behind them. Dani glances towards it to see that one of the ships had exploded. She glances at Holly.

"Good job, Holly." Dani says.

Holly nods slightly. Reiss appears between them. "We have to get off of here quickly. We just entered the atmosphere and are shooting towards the ocean." He moves towards the door. He grabs Holly around the waist and leaps out.

Dani sees him flying away with Holly. She turns to Dakota as they both move towards the door. "You go first." She motions towards the door.

Dakota shakes his lion head. "No. You go first."

Dani sighs slightly and glances out the door to see the ocean racing towards them. She also sees the door shutting. Dani's about to shove Dakota out, but she sudenly feels something slam into her back. She falls forward out the door just as it shuts. She bursts into flames and turns around in midair, floating. She sees Dakota's face in the doors window. He was struggling to get the door open in his normal form.

"DAKOTA!" She shouts, shooting towards the door.

She doesn't even get close enough. Another red beam shoots down from the sky and strikes one of the gas tanks of the ship. In an instant, the ship blows up. Dani didn't even see Dakota's face in the window as the force of the explosion blows her backwards. The entire ship explodes. Dani rights herself and just stares at the falling ball of fire. There was no way he could have survived that.

Dani's eyes well up with tears. She had failed Anna. She didn't save Dakota. He had sacrificed himself to save her. She takes a deep breath to keep herself from crying as she turns to report back to Fury and the other New Avengers. She had to tell Anna that she was sorry.

Anna's POV

Anna just stares at the screen. They had been watching everything that had been happening from the Avenger's Headquarters. She sits there silently.

Ivory silently moves to her side and places an arm around her shoulders. At that moment, Anna bursts into tears. She cries hard into Ivory's shoulder. Ivory pats her back gently.

"Sh." Ivory whispers soothingly. She didn't say anything else as she pats Anna's back.

Anna keeps crying into Ivory's shoulder. She had just lost the guy of her dreams. Her heart was broken and she knew that no one could put it back together. Ever.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel's POV

Rachel sits silently in the debriefing room with all the other New Avengers. Ivory is comforting Anna in a corner of the room. Everyone was torn apart by Dakota's death, but it seems that it affected Anna more than everyone else. Rachel glances around the room.

Shaw is helping her sister with Anna, Piper is sitting silently next to Ash and holding his hand, and Reiss is leaning against a wall silently. Dani is sitting right next to Rachel. She also seems to have been affected by Dakota's death. She hadn't said a single thing since she got back and told everyone what had happened. Coty was comforting her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

The only one that doesn't seem affected by his death is Rich. He's leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table and a smug smirk on his face. Rachel glares at him from across the table. She touches a metal bar that runs the length of the table and touches Rich's leg. Electricity shoots across the bar. Rich leaps out of his chair with a shout. His hair now stands on end. Everyone in the room, minus Anna and Dani, smile slightly. Rachel chuckles. Rich glares at her.

"Why'd you do that?" He demands, sitting back down and reaching under the table.

She shrugs. "Because I wanted to."

He growls then places a revovler onto the table. "Want to say that again?"

Rachel smirks. "You really think that you can shoot the fastest runner here?"

He frowns and puts the gun away as Fury walks into the room. Everyone turns their attention to him.

"Well, Dakota's death is unfortunate, but we have other more drastic problems." He explains. Anna sobs into Ivory's shoulder. Ivory shoots a glare at Fury as she pats her back. "Loki and his armada have entered the amoshere and are planning to land. We need to evacuate the city and prepare for a war." Everyone nods. "Alright then. Suit up and go clear the city of pedestrians as fast as you can. When this war breaks out, any civilians will be in serious danger." Everyone immediately walks out of the room.

Rachel zips to her room. She grabs her baseball cap and shoots out of the building. "Alright." She whispers to herself. "It's time to hit the boost." Her vision narrows and she shoots down the street, knock on every door at almost the speed of sound. She zips up and down all the streets in the city as fast as she can, knocking on doors. In the distance, sirens blare, signaling the evacuation of the city. After a moment of silence, people are rushing out of their homes towards the exits of the city. Rachel sighs. _At least there won't be any pedestrians when the army arrives, _she says to herself.

"Watch out!" A voice shouts as something slams into her, knocking her to the side.

Rachel's about to scream at the person who tackled her, but then she sees a huge spacecraft, shaped like a huge plate, land where she had been standing. She glances up at the person who had saved her life to see that it was Mark. He was laying on top of her, protecting her from the flames of the spaceship."

"Thanks." Rachel whispers.

Mark nods. His scaley skin is covering his entire body now and his yellow/orange eyes stare at her silently. "You ok?"

Rachel nods. "Yeah."

"Then lets go and fight back." Mark replies, standing up and helping her to her feet.

Rachel nods before glancing around. She sees chitari all over the place, including the sky. She growls as she clasp her hands together. When she pulls them apart, there's a spark of electricity between her hands. She then points her hands towards a chitari flying above her. The electricity streaks from her hand with a crack and zaps the chitari. The chitari shrieks in pain before falling towards the ground, dead. Rachel chuckles and smiles.

A chitari sees her laughing and levels its weapon at her. Mark sees this and dives in from of her. The chitari fires its weapon at him, but it bounces off. Mark growls as he sprints towards the chitari. The chitari keeps firing at him. Each shot bounces off Mark's scales as he reaches forward and grabs the chitari around the neck. With a casual twist of his wrist, he snaps the chitari's neck and drops the body to the ground.

"Thanks again." Rachel says to him before sprinting off. She could feel his gaze on her as she shoots down the street with her super speed.

Rich's POV

Rich had gotten to the top of a building with the help of Cyrill. After Cyrill went off to fight more chitari, Rich pulls his trusty sniper rifle and lays down on the roof top. He looks down the sight, training it on a chitari flying past. He takes a deep breath before pulling the trigger. With a loud BAM, the chitari falls to the ground with a hole in its head.

Rich grins as he then starts firing left and right. Chitari drop left and right with every shot. Not a single shot was wasted.

The wind rustles behind him, but he takes no notice to it. He keeps firing rapidly. In the next moment, a small blade is pressed against the back of his neck. Rich freezes.

"Stand up slowly." A smug voice commands. Rich leaves his rifle on the ground and stands up slow. "Turn around." He turns around to see Loki.

He growls. "Loki."

Loki grins. "Yep. Now, lets see what we have here." He places the tip of his staff against Rich's heart. Rich tenses up as blue energy spreads from where it touched to his entire body. His eyes change to a deep blue. "You have a brave heart, but now it's mine. I want you to take out as many of your fellow heroes as you can, Shooter."

Rich/Shooter nods before laying back down with his rifle and training the sight on Coty. Coty was wearing his shining silver full plate armor and was hacking at chitari. Shooter aims for his head. After a moment of silence, Shooter pulls the trigger.

Coty's POV

Coty deflects a chitari's gun that it had swung at him. He growls as he slides his sword down and slices it across its chest. It slumps to the ground. Another chitari turns its gun on him.

He's about to dive out of the way when he hears the sound of a rifle. There's a lound clang then he stumbles to the side. The chitari misses its shot. Coty hits the ground with a thump. He raises his hand to the side of his helmet to feel a dent in the metal. He glances around before he sees Shooter laying on a rooftop silently. The other thing he sees is Loki laughing as he disappears from the same roof top.

"No." Coty whispers before leaping to his feet. He glances around for any of the other heroes. He sees Elyssa not too far away. "Draga!"

Elyssa/Draga dispatches a chitari before glancing over at him. "Yeah, Silver Dragon?"

Coty/Silver Dragon points towards where Shooter was. "Loki has used his scepter on Shooter. Shooter's helping Loki! See if you can break Loki's hold on him!"

Draga nods as a huge dragon appears. She leaps onto its back and shoots off towards Shooter's building.

Silver Dragon glances around to see a large group of chitari surrounding him. He snarls. "I don't think so." He raises his shield and longsword before he leaps at the nearest chitari with a loud dragon roar.

Elyssa's POV

Elyssa flies towards Shooter on her large dragon. There's another gunshot. Quickly, Elyssa manifests a fire shield in front of her. The bullet strikes the shield and disitegrates instantly. She leaps off the dragon and lands behind Shooter.

Shooter immediately whirls around with an assault rifle leveled at her. "Don't move. I will kill you." His deep blues eyes stare at her silently.

Elyssa raises her hands slightly, but takes a small step towards him. "Come one, Shooter. This isn't you."

Shooter locks and loads the rifle. "I said don't move!"

"What happened to that funny guy who cracked the jokes and lightened the mood so many times?" Elyssa asks, taking another step towards him. Her heart beat frantically in her chest as she stares at him. I have to tell him my true feelings to break the spell, she told herself. She takes a deep breath and looks into his eyes as she takes a second step towards him. "Where's that tough, brave, and sweet guy that I fell in love with?"

Shooter raises his rifle and places his finger on the trigger. Elyssa closes her eyes as he starts to pull the trigger. She waits for the sound of the rifle, but it doesn't come. She opens her eyes to see the rifle trembling in his hands.

"Fell in love with?" Shooter mumbles.

Elyssa nods slightly as she takes another step forward. She could reach out and touch him. "Yes. The guy that I fell in love with."

Shooter's eyes change back for a split second, but they immediately change back. His grip on the trigger tightens. "He's gone."

Elyssa then leaps forward, knocks the rifle aside, grabs his shoulders, and presses her lips to his in a desperate kiss. Shooter freezes.

After a moment, Shooter's eyes change back to his normal brown eyes. He relaxes and wraps his arms around her as she pulls back and stares at him.

"Is that the Shooter that I know?" She whispers.

Shooter stares at her for a second. "Have you ever heard of a breath mint?" He smiles slightly.

Elyssa chuckles. "Yep. There's the Shooter I know. Now, we'll talk about everything after we win this war."

Shooter nods. "Then lets kick Loki's butt all over the place."

She smiles and places a kiss on his cheek before leaping off the building. Her dragon catches her and takes her off towards the ships. She glances back at Shooter. He had layed back down and was rapidly sniping any chitari that he could see. She smiles slightly before turning back around to the battle in front of her.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anna's POV

Anna was in her room with Ivory. Ivory is in her hero suit. A black sleeveless jumpsuit with tan combat boots and tan gloves. She pats her back as Anna cries.

"Come on, Anna. We need you out there to fight with us." Ivory says softly. "Dakota will be with you in your heart."

Anna sniffles. She nods. "I know, but I don't know how to relieve my sadness besides crying."

"Then why don't you turn that sadness into hatred and focus it on Dean's army?" Ivory suggests.

When Anna hears that, her sadness changes to seething snger immediately. Her eyes seem to glow red. Ivory slides away slightly. The wind in the room starts to gather around Anna. She stands up and spins in a quick circle. When she stops spinning, she's now wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, black leggings, a black biker jacket, fingerless gloves, black worker boots, and a black eye mask.

"They'll pay for killing him." Anna says before sprinting out of the room. she sprints down the hall then slams out the door.

The creatures are flying around and running across the streets, fighting the other heroes. Anna floats into the air as dark storm clouds cover the sky.

"You have taken away the guy of my dreams!" Anna shouts. One of the creatures turns towards her. It levels its gun at her. "And now you will pay with your lives!" Lightning streaks down from the sky and strkies several of the creatures, killing them instantly.

More of the creatures level their weapons at her. Anna moves her hand to the side; a huge gust of wind slams into the creaturesm knocking them to the side. She screams out in anger as lightning again streaks down from the sky and fries more of the creatures.

There's a whirring noise coming from behind Anna. She turns around only to get one of the creature's weapons smashed into her face. She cries out in pain before crashing to the ground. The creature stands over her, pointing its weapon at her. It's about to pull the trigger when there's a heart-stopping roar. A huge lion crashes into the creature, ripping its throat out.

"Dakota?" Anna whispers softly.

The lion turns to her. "Anna!"

"Dakota..." She whispers again before slipping into darkness.

Reiss' POV

Reiss streaks through the skies in his silver and blue suit. He glances around for any more of the creatures. That's when he realizes that there are creatures chasing him. He rolls onto his back so that he's flying on his back. There's the sound of something chargin as Reiss raises his hand. In a flash, he fires a bolt of energey from his hand. The bolt strikes the creatures; they scream in pain before plummeting to the ground. He then rolls back around. That's when he hears a loud roar. He glances down to see a lion standing over Anna's unconscious body, protecting her from the creatures.

"Dakota!?" Reiss shouts, shooting down towards him.

The lion looks up at him. As Reiss lands, he sees a glint in the lion's eyes thatonly Dakota has ever gotten. A dangerous, but protective, glint. A glint that says 'I won't hesitate to kill you if you mess with my friends.' Reiss smiles as his mask slides up.

"I thought you were dead, man." Reiss says. He blasts a creature through a wall.

"I almost was." Dakota replies. He rakes his claws across two creatures' chests. "If it wasn't for the fact that cockroaches can survive explosions, then I would've been dead. And if other things hadn't happened..."

Dakota's POV

Dakota slams into Dani, shoving her out the closing ship door. The door slams shut. Dakota changes back to human before yanking frantically on the door handle. He then hears the blast of a laser. Without a second thought, he shrinks and changes into a cockroach in the blink of an eye.

He starts to shrink. He's about a foot tall before his skin turns into the roach's hard exoskeleton. Then the extra legs pop out of his chest. He feels all of his organs shift as his bones dissolve and are supported by the exoskeleton. Antenna sprout out from his forehead and his vision changes from human to roach. After he finally shrinks to the right size, the rest of his body becomes fully roach.

There's a hiss then an explosion. The cockroach's senses nullify the sounds of the explosion slightly, but the heat nearly fries Dakota. He holds onto consciousness until the ship crashes into the water. As soon as he crashes into the water, he blacks out, but now before one thought runs through his head. _Anna_, Dakota says in his head before slipping into darkness.

When he wakes up, he's not in a sinking ship. He's in a small bedroom. The walls are a sweat pink, and there's a small window in the wall nearest him. He glances out the window to see a luscious island. There are apple and orange trees scattered all over the land between the building and the ocean, which he could see in the distance. The scene makes Dakota relax. At that moment, he feels a gentle hand touch his bare arm.

He tenses as he whirls around and pins the person to the bed. That's when he realizes two things. The first thing is that he's shirtless and is wearing only a pair of cotton pants. The other thing is that the person that he pinned is a girl about his age.

She has shoulder-length blond hair, deep blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She's wearing a plain white dress that goes down to mid thigh. He has her arms pinned to her sides and has he legs trapped with his legs. She stares at him silently.

"Who are you?" Dakota demands. "What happened? Where am I?"

The girl stares at him for a moment before answering. "My name... is Calypso. You're on my island where you washed up on the beach unconscious and with several burns. I have tended to your wounds and burnt clothing."

"Oh..." Dakota starts to release her. "Sorry. Well, thank you, but I really need to get back to my friends."

As soon as he releases her arms, she wraps her arms around his neck. She yanks his head down and presses her lips to his in an unexpected kiss. Dakota immediately melts into the kiss. They kiss for a moment before Dakota pulls away and climbs off the bed. He takes a step away from her.

She sits up slowly and smiles slightly at him. "Why not stay here with me?" She whispers seductively.

Dakota almost wants to stay, but he shakes his head. "No. I have friends who are counting on me. I need to get back to them." He sees his shirt laying on the floor nearby. Quickly, he grabs it and pulls it on.

Calypso looks hurt by his words. "But... I'm all alone here."

Dakota looks at her sadly. "Don't you have any family? Or friends?"

She shakes her head. "My family are the ones who left me here and no one can come here unless they're led here by the gods."

Dakota hesitates. He glances out the door towards the ocean. He thinks of his friends and of Anna. He turns back to look at Calypso. "Maybe I can come back?"

Calypso shakes her head. "No man can come back here willingly."

Dakota smiles slightly. "You should never underestimate me. I'll find a way back, and I'll bring friends."

She glances up at him with happiness. "Really?"

Dakota nods. "Yeah. I might even bring someone special for you." He smiles slightly. "But I first have to get back to my friends and finish this war." He turns to leave.

She climbs to her feet then rushes over to him. She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She kisses his cheek softly.

Dakota blushes slightly as he nods. "No problem." When she let go of him, he sprints towards the ocean. He dives into the ocean while changing into a dolphin.

His body turns sleek and smooth as his arms shrivel and disappear. His hands meld together to form flippers. His legs and feet fuse together to form the dolphin's tail. After the dorsel fin grows out of his back, his face enlongates and his skin changes to a bright blue. He now was a dolphin. He swims as fast as he can back to New York, using the dolphin's sense of direction guide him.

Anna's POV

"Well, I'm just glad that you're alright. Now, lets kick some butt!" Reiss shouts, blasting another creature.

Dakota nods his lion head. "Alright." He plants his feet before roaring so loud that the creatures around them turn and run for their lives.

Reiss uses this moment to check on Anna. He shakes her slightly. "Come on, Anna. Wake up." Dakota stands a little bit away. He had shifted back to normal and was looking worried.

After a moment of silence, Anna slowly opens her eyes. She glances around. "What... What happened?"

"One of the creatures had hit you over the head with its weapon." Dakota replies, relief filling his voice.

Anna's eyes light up when she hears Dakota's voice. She leaps to her feet then turns towards him. "Dakota!" She rushes over and hugs him tightly.

Reiss smiles as Dakota hugs her back. His mask slides back down to cover his face. He then shoots into the sky to take out more of the creatures that are flying.

Anna buries her head in Dakota's shoulder. "I thought you were dead." She whispers.

"I'm not that easy to kill." Dakota whispers back.

Anna pulls back and stares at him. "I don't want to lose you again."

Dakota shakes his head. "I'm not going anywhere." He smiles slightly.

Anna smiles back. She then glances around. "I think we should help the others."

Dakota nods. "Yeah. Lets go." He changes back to a lion as Anna floats into the sky. "You take out as many of the creatures as you can in the sky with Cyrill, Reiss, and Elyssa while the rest of us take care of the ones on the ground."

Anna nods. "Alright. Be careful."

Dakota laughs lightly. "You know me. It's hard for me to stay out of trouble, but I'll try." He starts to run down the street as fast as he can. The creatures follow him, firing their weapons after him.

Anna pushes herself off through the air towards one of the spaceships that had landed. Thunder rumbles across the sky as she gets closer.


End file.
